Always and Forever I'm Yours
by Myujikaru Sakura
Summary: Yanase Yuu was a complete wreck after Chiaki's rejection, so what does he do? He goes to an old childhood friend. Ichiru Yukimori is a composer who has an affinity for the piano. One day he suddenly is greeted my a teary Yanase Yuu, a childhood friend and crush, what is a guy to do? WARNING! Yaoi bxb
1. Ichiru Yukimori

Ichiru Yukimori Profile:

Name: Ichiru Yukimori

Alias: Soraru

Nicknames: Ichi, Mori-san, Yuki-san

Age: 28

Birthday: February 15

Occupation: Composer

Lover/Crush: Yanase Yuu

Appearance: Ichiru has medium dark blue hair with side bangs that cover most of his left eye making it somewhat non-visible. He has a blue and purple eye and is blind in his left, thus the reason why he has his bangs cover the left eye.

Personality: Ichiru's face usually shows no emotion, so if he smiles even just a bit, it's pretty much something to treasure. It also takes a lot to get him angry or just even irritated. You can never tell when he's happy unless he says so or if someone who knows him well enough says it. He is usually harsh towards certain co-workers that annoy his nonstop. Ichiru very blunt and deadpanning when he talks to people.

Relationships:

Yanase Yuu: Ichiru has a crush on Yuu and is very comforting towards him. They are childhood friends and went to the same school together up until high school. Yuu always tells Ichiru his problems and completely trusts him.

Chiaki Yoshino: Ichiru and Chiaki are good friends and Ichiru holds no hatred towards Chiaki whatsoever despite the fact that Yuu has a crush on Chiaki. They met is middle school and have always kept in contact with each other. Chiaki also once had a crush on Ichiru, but they decided to just be friends. Chiaki also supports Ichiru in having a relationship with Yuu. Ichiru also likes to tease Chiaki for the fun of it.

Hatori Yoshiyuki: Ichiru and Hatori get along fairly well and don't really keep in contact that much. However, Hatori holds great respect for Ichiru because of his wisdom and because he gives Hatori advice whenever Chiaki feels down. Ichiru believes that Chiaki and Hatori are good for each other and supports their relationship. He also respects Hatori like how Hatori respects him

Extras:

Ichiru likes to eat and has an unusually large stash of junk food somewhere in his studio and is usually seen with some sort of junk food inside his mouth.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry if anyone is OOC, I'm still watching the series and haven't entirely grasped their characters. DISCLAIMER! The Sekaiichi Hatsukoi characters do not belong to me…though I wish they did…they belong to Shungiku Nakamura. Though, Ichiru the OC belongs to me.

"Why? Am I not good enough for you? Why does it have to be Hatori?!" I cried as hot tears streamed down my cheeks.

Why doesn't he get it? I love him more than Hatori! Ever since I sat next to him in middle school…when he shared his textbook with me…and now he's with **_him_**. What did he have that I didn't?! Couldn't he see that I loved him more? So why…why can't he be with me? I rubbed the tears that streaked down my cheeks and went over to the phone. There was only one person I could go to, who I know would always open their door to me whenever I needed them.

**_Bbbrrrrriiiinnnggg_**

**_Bbbrrrrrriiiiinnnggg_**

**_Bbbrrrrrriiinnnngggg_**

"_Hello?_"

Chiaki Yoshino, a popular manga-ka, was chewing on his lip wondering where in the hell his friend was. He hadn't come to work in a week, and he wasn't picking up his phone…so where in the hell was he?! Chiaki balled his fists up under his desk and looked down in guilt.

'Is it my fault? Was it because of me?'

"Chiaki." A familiar voice said

Chiaki snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see Hatori Yoshiyuki. Hatori looked at Chiaki with worry and glared at the desk where a certain assistant was supposed to be at the time.

"Tori…is it my fault?" Chiaki asked slowly looking at Hatori with little imaginary flowers around him

"Was what your fault? That he's not here?" Hatori raised his eyebrow questionably and sweat dropped 'Is that why he's so down today? Because that idiot Yanase isn't here?' He thought irritably

"Someone called saying that he was sick, in fact it was Yukimori-san." Hatori said and Chiaki's face immediately brightened up.

"Ichi?! Why didn't you tell me that he was with Ichi?!" Chiaki ran out of the room with his coat yelling something about being back later or that he was on his lunch break.

Hatori watched as Chiaki ran down the hall and sweat dropped 'This idiot…' Hatori sighed and walked down the hall after Chiaki

"The things I do for love…" He sighed again and left

A few minutes later Chiaki entered an apartment building and went inside the elevator, just as the door was about to close, Hatori and entered the elevator as well. Surprisingly, it turned out he was close behind Chiaki and was only jogging.

"Where the hell are we?" Hatori asked

"This…is Ichi's apartment building…his studio is…at the top floor." Chiaki answered while trying to catch his breathe

"How are you not tired?!" Chiaki questioned with a frown

"It wasn't even that far, you need to exercise more Chiaki." Hatori said

**_Ding~!_**

The elevator doors opened and the couple walked down the hall to a door with a nameplate that said 'Yukimori'. Chiaki rang the doorbell and waited a couple minutes before hearing footsteps approaching the door. Some locks were unlocked and the door was opened revealing a man about Hatori's height with medium dark blue hair with side bangs that cover most of his left eye making it somewhat non-visible and he had a blue and purple eye. He was wearing a tank-top and sweats.

"Ichi? Is Yanase here?" Chiaki asked with hopeful eyes

"He's in my room sulking underneath the blankets." The man replied emotionlessly

Ichiru's POV

"Yanase, you have to go back to work." I said standing at the foot of my bed with my hands on my hips.

"I don't want to!" Yanase pouted like a baby and continued to stay under the blankets.

I sighed and ran a hand through my bangs. I sat on the side of the bed closest to the bulge on my bed. Lifting up the blanket I went underneath and hugged the person next to me.

"Chi…I don't want to go back there, not while he's there." He said hugging back with tears in his eyes.

"Then how about I go with you? I don't have to go over to the company tomorrow, so I can accompany you to work while working on my own things." I replied rubbing circles on his back.

"…I guess…" Yanase pulled away and thought about it for a minute before hugging me back.

"Good boy." I said and patted his head

"Him nof uh dohf!" _I'm not a dog!_ He yelled, but was muffled since his face was in my shirt.

I chuckled and smiled a little before kissing his forehead. He stuck his tongue out at me and scrunched up his face like a kid. I flicked his nose in response.

"Ow! I thought you were supposed to be cheering me up! Not hurting me!" He whined and began to sulk

**_Ding Dong_**

"Ah, someone's at the door. I'll be back, so stay put, okay?" I commanded

"Fine…" Yanase said and pouted

"Oh, stop being such a kid!" I teased and pinched his cheeks

"Ow, ow, ow! I'm gonna call Ayami and tell her you're abusing me!" He whined and continued to sulk

"Tch, when did you become such a kid?"

"When you decided to treat me like one."

"Touché."

I got out from under the covers and walked over to the door unlocking the locks and opening it. When I did I saw Chiaki and Hatori at the door.

"Ichi? Is Yanase here?" Chiaki asked with hopeful eyes

"He's in my room sulking underneath the blankets." I replied

"So…he's still sad?" Chiaki looked like he suddenly lost all hope and looked down at the ground in guilt while Hatori glared at me for making Chiaki sad.

"Actually, he's going back to work tomorrow. You wouldn't mind if I came with?" I said

Chiaki suddenly became all smiles and looked as if he could just jump in joy. Hatori sighed and then glared at Chiaki.

"Of course you can Yukimori, just don't distract anyone." Hatori said

"Thanks Hatori, see you guys tomorrow." I said and waved bye

"Bye Ichi! Tell Ayami I said hi!" Chiaki waved back

"Now let's hurry up! You need to finish that manuscript Chiaki!" Hatori hissed as the two ran into the elevator.

I closed the door and sighed stressfully before turning towards my room. In the doorway of my room, with the blankets wrapped around his body and holding a pillow like a 7-year old, stood Yanase in his childish glory…pfft, childish glory. I smirked and walked over to Yanase who had a scared look on his face.

"Holy crap; Chi are you going to kill me?" He asked scared

"No, you just look like a 7-year old." I replied and walked to the kitchen

"Do you want to go out to eat for brunch?" I asked going through the cabinets and returning to where Yanase was with a bag of chips in my arms.

"Oh! We can go to that burger place nearby." I ruffled his hair and opened the bag of chips.

"Cool with me; now go take a shower already. I already took mine when you were busy sulking underneath my blankets." I said and walked into the room and started to rummage through my dresser for clothes with the bag of chips in my mouth.

When I found the clothes I was looking for I took off my tank top and replaced it with a white shirt and a light blue cat hoodie, and then changed into black jeans. Then I turned around to see a blushing Yanase.

"What are you doing standing there? Aren't you supposed to be showering?" I questioned

"W-whatever…" He mumbled and walked into the bathroom abandoning my blankets and pillow on the floor.

I sighed, picking up the blanket and pillow and started to make my bed while Yanase took a shower. When I finished I sat down on the couch in the living room and ate the rest of my chips. I grabbed the remote to the CD player and pressed play. I sang the lyrics as the song played.

_The low sky grieves with a face that's about to cry  
without ever doing so, it shaves off a moment  
Swallowing the thoughts with no place to be vomited  
I spit them out, mixed with my irritation_

_Fearing a tomorrow where I embrace the anxiety that everything's about to shatter  
and looking only at the day after tomorrow won't bring me an answer-I know that_

_What will I draw on the tomorrow that spreads infinitely, pure white?  
What will I draw on the tomorrow that reality stained pure black?  
I struggle and shine_

I heard the running water of the shower stop, but continued to sing to the song not caring whether I was heard or not.

_It's so lame for me to fret  
And I refuse to sit still as I play dumb  
There's nothing at all I want to do  
I stealthily hold a Meissen in my mouth on the rooftop  
Somehow, being at Saizeriya today isn't any fun  
I'm watching my main man with worried eyes  
Even if I lie, "I ain't crying!"  
And try to act tough, it seriously hurts  
I'm used to commuting through a dim highway  
The I-Pod I bought after a huge hassle  
Shallow rap that's got nothing more than a shiny surface  
A flimsy bag that's heavy for some reason  
The place that should be pleasantly warm  
Is oppressive, and I throw open a window  
I'm about to be flattened by heavy pressure  
In the usual park that I run away into_

"I hate your singing; you're too good at it." Yanase said

I turned around with a chip in my mouth to see an unfortunately fully-clothed Yanase with a towel on his still wet hair.

"You're going to get sick like that you idiot." I said pulling him to the couch and drying his hair for him. 'Baby…an adorable one at that.' I thought.

"Go fix your hair already, so we can go eat. I know you're hungry~" I said mockingly

"Fine…geez you're such a nagger." He complained

"Shut up and hurry, I'm only nagging you because you're being slow." I retorted wearily

Yanase looked at me worried and went to the room to go fix his hair. I swallowed my chip and yawned, going to the trashcan to throw out the finished bag of chips.

"Okay, I'm ready." Yanase said

"Okay." I said

The two of us walked to the burger place together only to see Chiaki and Hatori with two other people. Yanase attempted to run, but I grabbed his shirt before he could run and dragged him with me to order. I ordered 15 burgers and 2 smoothies. I carried the burgers and he carried the drinks. Another misfortune happened to be that the only table open was a table next to the 4 that Yanase wanted to avoid.

"Nooo…" He whined

"Suck it up like a man you big baby, you can't run away forever~" I mocked

"You're such an asshole Chi." He pouted

"And that's exactly why you love me~" I sang emotionlessly

"Whatever, can we just go sit down?" He snapped

We sat down at the table…and guess what happened? Chiaki immediately noticed us…well me.

"Ah! Ichi! You're here with…Yanase…" Chiaki looked at his food guiltily and continued to eat

"Ahh...you, kid with the short brown hair." I said and pointed to the guy sitting across from Chiaki

"M-me?" The guy stuttered

"Yes you, you used to work at Onodera Shuppan…right?" I asked

"Y-yes sir…" He replied

"You were Usagi's editor." I said

"Usagi?" Everyone said

"Aikawa Yayoi. That stupid big shot BL writer." I stated

"Ah! Y-you know him?" The guy asked

"He calls me for ideas, the bastard almost made me miss my deadline." I said irritably

"You're a writer?" They guy sitting across from Hatori asked

"No, I'm a composer. Though I have written a book before…" I mumbled the last part

"Oh…" the two guys said

"U-uh, this is Ichiru Yukimori. He's a friend from middle school." Chiaki said

"Heh~ Chiaki's being a big boy now~" I teased

"Ichi! What are you talking about? I am a man!" He blushed from embarrassment earning me a glare from Hatori

"My name is Ritsu Onodera, nice to meet you."

"I'm Takano Masamune, pleasure to meet you."

"Yeah…nice to meet you to." I said unemotionally an noticed an irritated expression on Onodera-san's face

"Oh, and I'm usually like this so take no attention to my expressions." I added

For the rest of the time we continued eating in silence. Yanase and I were the first to leave…well Yanase wanted to leave.

"Chi, we should go now. You still have that song to work on." He said

"Ah, you're right. If I don't finish it by the day after tomorrow…Yuma is going to kill me." I deadpanned making the other 5 sweat drop

"And I would've already finished it if a certain **_kid_** with maroon eyes would've stopped being such a baby and slept by himself." I added

"You didn't even sleep at all! You haven't slept for an entire month!" Yanase snapped with worry in his eyes

"Ichi, you should get some sleep soon. I'm pretty sure the hospital wouldn't want to see you again…" Chiaki said

"Good luck on finishing the song you eating maniac, I'm surprised you aren't fat." Hatori said

"Ha-ri, I get rid of all those calories mentally…" I told him

Hatori, Chiaki, and Yanase all gave me a look. I sighed and opened a box of pocky.

"Ok I lied about that; I lose it all from dancing. I choreograph too you know." I admitted as the 5 sweat dropped

"Anyways bye, see you tomorrow." Yanase mumbled and dragged me out of the store

When we were walking back to my studio Yanase had his hands in his pockets and looked down. I looked at him with my normal blank expression. I lifted my hand and put it on his head. Before he could look me in the eye I turned the direction of my eyes somewhere else.

"You see? I wasn't that hard Yanase. Besides, Chiaki and Hatori came to the studio earlier; they were the ones at the door. He was worried about you since you didn't go to work for the pass week, and I called in sick for you, so you owe me big time Yanase. Don't worry so much, because if you ever need someone, I'll be there with just a simple call." I said

"I hate you." Yanase said and sniffed 'Crybaby' I thought

"Love you too buddy." I replied turning my head towards him and smiling

"Shut up." He said and wiped his eyes

"Geez, you're such a crybaby." I laughed and wiped a stray tear on his cheek

'But, that's exactly why I love you Yanase; you're **_my_** crybaby.'


	3. Chapter 2

Author: Konichiwa~! This is author Mujikaru Sakura! Today our dear Ritsu Onodera has donated (Ritsu: More like forced…) his time to do the disclaimer!

Ritsu: Nani?! You dragged (Author: Threatened Onodera-san~!) me here to do something as stupid as that?!

Author: Yeeessss sssiiirrrr~! *Salute*

Ritsu: Hell no! I'm not going to do it!

Author: If you don't…then I'll resort to asking Takano Masamune for help~!

Masamune: You called?

Author: Takano-san! Ritsu doesn't want to do the disclaimer! *Whines*

Masamune: Seriously? Then I'll just do it.

Author: Really?! Thank you Takano-san!

Masamune: Whatever…The Sekaiichi Hatsukoi characters do not belong to Mujikaru Sakura, they belong to Shungiku Nakamura-san. However, Ichiru Yukimori-san belongs to Mujikaru Sakura. NOW BEGIN THE DAMN STORY!

Ritsu and Author: Lets GO~!

Yanase's POV

'Nnnnggghhh…what the hell? Where am I again?' I sat up from bed of the dark room. 'Why the hell is it so damn dark in here?' I felt something heavy around my hips along with a warm breathe. 'What the…?'

"Nnnnggghhh, what the…? When were you such an early bird Yanase?" A groggy voice mumbled

"Ah, Chi…did you know…that you're a hugger?" I bluntly stated

"You just completely dodged the question, but whatever. Yeah, I know that I hug in my sleep. Why do you think I keep two pillows on my bed?" Chi stated blankly and flicked my forehead 'ow…how cruel, can you believe this guy?' I pouted

"Kid…" He mumbled

"Tch, whatever, lets hurry up and get ready so that I can get to work." I said and walked over to the bathroom with an outfit.

"Don't use all the hot water you freeloader. Gotta save some for tonight." Chi yelled from the kitchen. 'When the hell did you leave the room? Are you some sort of ninja?' I blinked 'Nah, he isn't that sneaky…is he?'

I turned on the hot water and stepped in after taking off my clothes. As the water pelted my skin I thought about the previous events that have led up to where I am now…I mean, seriously, what the fuck does that guy have that I don't? But…even Chi is ok with Hatori…why does everyone like him so much? What if...what if…what if Chi…also liked Hatori? What if he loves Hatori too?

No! Chi would never fall in love with someone like him…right? What if…in reality…Chi actually hates me? Would it be because, I rely on him too much? Th-that's not true! Chi said…that if I ever needed someone, he would be there with just a call. He's always there for me, but I'm keeping him from work…and…and…aren't I just being a burden to him?

"Oi! Yanase hurry up in there or else you'll be late for work!" Chi yelled snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Ah! Sorry!" I yelled back and finished up. 'Darn it Yanase! You shouldn't think so negative at times like this! You should be grateful…'

When I exited the bathroom I saw that the bed was fixed, so I went into the living room only to be greeted by an eating blue haired son of a bitch. 'Seriously Chi?! You're going to eat junk food at this time?!' I twitched and walked over to Chi who was eating a box of pocky.

"Chi! You shouldn't be eating junk food all the time! It's not healthy you idiot!" I scolded, taking away the box from his hands.

"When did you suddenly become a nagging mother? Did the hot water finally get to your head?" Chi asked and raised his eyebrow. He leaned forewords to grab the box, but I turned around and held the box tightly close to my chest.

"Oi, give it back." He demanded

"No." I said

"Yanase give it to me, quit playing around!" He said with his arms around me.

"…"

"Yanase!" Chi repeated my name and attempted to pry the box from my hands.

"Am I a burden to you?" I whispered

"Eh?" He asked

"Am I a burden? Do I bother you? Am I annoying? Do you hate me?" I suddenly bombarded turning around towards Chi.

Chi stared at me for a while before moving away towards the door. 'So…he really does…hate me…' I looked down at the tile floor; my eyes were shadowed and covered by my bangs.

"Hurry up you idiot, you're going to be late for work." He said

"Yes sir." I mumbled and followed Chi to the elevator.

"You're not a burden."

'Eh?' I looked up at Chi to see him glaring at me. 'D-did he just…"

"You don't bother me at all, in fact, I enjoy your company." He said looking me straight in the eye.

"W-what are you-"

"I'm not annoyed by you."

"E-eh? Chi w-what-"

"I don't hate you."

_**Ba-dump**_

'E-eh? W-why is my heart…suddenly beating so fast?' I tore my eyes away from Chi's, but I could still feel his gaze burning through me.

Ichiru's POV

"I don't hate you." I said

Yanase changed the direction on his eyes towards the floor. 'This guy…did he really think that I hated him? It's not like that, rather than hate…it's more like love.' Yeah, I have a crush on him, a one-sided love. I don't mind that he loves another; I'm fine if I'm able to be by his side.

"Haven't I already told you? I'll always be there for you no matter how far apart we are, all you have to do is call, and I'll be by your side." I continued

"Y-you will?"

"Definitely, now let's hurry up and go. You're late for work." I deadpanned

"EH?! Then what are we doing here? Lets GO!" Yanase said running and dragging me away.

When we arrived we came up to a building called Marukawa Shoten. 'He…is this guy fucking with me? Don't even answer that question…'

"Why are we at the building?" I asked

"I wanted to apologize to Hatori for skipping out on work for a week." Yanase said

"You? Apologize? Hatori? Is the end of the world coming already?" I dramatically fell to my knees with the usual stoic face.

"Shut up you overeating idiot." He snapped

"Speaking of food…can I have my pocky back?" I asked

"No."

"Why?"

"It's not good for your health."

"Why?"

"You'll get diabetes."

"Why?"

"You keep eating so much junk food."

"Why?"

"You can't at the least make a decent meal."

"Why?"

"You never learned how to."

"Why?"

"Your mom-"

Ahh, the topic of parents is such a sensitive issue to someone like me~! You want to know why? FLASHBACK~!

(The flashback is in _Italics_)

"_Ichika, I'm so proud of you young lady. You place first in the competition!" Mom praised_

'_Yeah, thanks a lot Mom, you don't even praise me for being her awesome accompanist. If it wasn't for me she wouldn't have been able to perform.' I thought bitterly_

"_Thanks Mom! Though, I wouldn't have been able to perform if Ichiru wasn't there to accompany me!" My sister, Ichika, said_

"_The judges liked your performance anyways and that's all that matters. I just wished that you're brother would at least be in one of those competitions." She mumbled the last sentence…but I heard it loud and clear._

"_Honey, quit ridiculing Ichiru. He's going to one of the best high schools in Japan." Dad said_

'_At least Dad praises me…'_

"_His school is number __**two**__ on the list dear. Ichika's is number __**one**__. He could do better!" She snapped_

"_You always talk about Ichiru! You hardly ever praise Ichika!" She yelled_

"_Of course I praise her! __**You **__are always ignoring Ichiru! You didn't even clap for him at his graduation! What kind of a mother are you if you can't be supportive of __**all**__ your kids?!" He yelled back_

"_HE'S NOT EVEN MY CHILD! Look at him! He has no facial expressions whatsoever! What the hell is he?! Some sort of emotionless alien?!" She screamed_

"_SHUT THE HELL UP THE BOTH OF YOU" I boomed_

_The two ceased their fighting and Dad looked at the road quietly. 'I've had enough, I hate that I always have to go through this. They don't even realize what fighting has done to Ichika.' Mom had turned to look at me…and looked like she was ready to throw me out the window…literally. _

"_Do you guys even realize how much you've scared Ichika whenever you fight? Do you even realize that rather than Ichika's teacher teaching her, I've been teaching her?! All Moms ever done is flirt with any man she sees while Dad just sits there and takes it. I'm stuck with insomnia and can't even sleep at night! Ichika doesn't have any friends and focuses on nothing except for her studies! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT THIS FAMILY IS DISFUNCTIONAL?! WE AREN'T EVEN LIKE A FAMILY AT ALL!" I screeched_

"_NOW LISTEN HERE YOUNG MAN! YOU DO NOT SPEAK TO YOUR PARENTS LIKE THAT!" My father suddenly turned to look at me_

"_DAD! LOOK AT THE ROAD! YOU'RE GONNA HIT SOMEONE!" Ichika screamed_

_Everything happened in a flash, one second I'm in my sister's arms, the next I'm on the hard street lying about 10 feet from the car. Everything was blurry, and this annoying noise sounded in my ear. Too many people were talking at once, sirens were blazing, and footsteps ran wild. I felt so much pain on the left side of my face and the rest of my body. Then, I just completely blacked out._

_When I woke up, everything was pure white. I looked around to see an IV, and other junk. 'Where the hell am I?! Why is everything so white?!' I looked around some more before a bunch of nurses and doctors came in._

"_Ah, Mr. Yukimori you've awakened." A doctor said_

"_Where am I?" I asked_

"_You're in the hospital." Another doctor said_

"_Where are Mom and Dad? Is my sister ok?!" I panicked_

"_I'm sorry Mr. Yukimori, but you're parents…they died on impact." The doctor said sadly_

"_Your sister…we tried…but we could not save her. She suffered injuries like yours, but we couldn't do anything for her except for the treatment you were given. However, she wasn't able to make it. You're actually pretty lucky to be alive, not a lot of people are able to survive with the injuries you have." The Doctor said guiltily_

_I suffered several fractures like on my arm, leg, and ribs. Also…I received gashes on my back, stomach, leg, and the left side of my face. My left eye was no longer functional and it's color changed from blue to purple. I was blind in my left eye and no longer had a family._

_Several years later I gained scars from all the gashes including the one on my face. The one on my face came across from my forehead down to my lip. The ones on my back were two that made it look like I was an angel that lost it's wings…which I found odd since the doctors also told me I was dead for a couple seconds during my emergency operation. The gash on my leg was one that went from my knee to my pelvis on the side of my thigh. Finally, the Gashes that I had on my stomach were three that looked like claw marks. Thankfully, I had no disabilities except for the fact that I was officially blind in my left eye and it turned from blue to purple._

Eh? The flashback is already done? Anyways…back to where I was….? Where was I again? Oh, yeah, the whole teasing Yanase with the constant whys'. God I love teasing this kid.

"I don't care if you say anything about my mom, it's not like she cared to teach any of us anything." I said

"She was a total bitch anyways." I bluntly and rudely remarked

"How sad…" Yanase mumbled

"But at least I have you, Chiaki, Hatori, and my team. You guys are like family to me, I could never ask for anything better." I smiled sadly at Yanase as we entered the elevator.

"Chi, are you totally…are you sure I'm not bothering you? I don't piss you off? That bastard Hatori hates me…well I hate him too…and Chiaki probably hates me too…" He murmured

"I don't hate you. Never have, never will." I stated and left the elevator once it opened

"Now let's go apologize to Hatori...ok?" I said with the usual expressionless face

"I don't want to apologize to that love stealing bastard." Yanase said with a stoic expression.

"Too bad~ I'm making you." I replied

"NO!" He pouted

"Shut up you big baby."

"Bastard, I hate you."

"Love you too buddy."

I asked someone to lead me to the Emerald department. The sort of turned into a robot and led me there…then they ran away…Am I scary? Is it because of my expression? Hmm…

I looked in only to see a bunch of guys...who are probably dead 'there's a large possibility that they are dead though…then again they're probably not dead and just tired like at my workplace.' I blinked at the thought and just continued staring.

"Who the hell is it now?!" Someone snapped

"It's messy in here." I responded bluntly

"That's his response?!" The other guys in the department said

"Why you little…" A guy stood up from his desk suddenly…I recognized him from somewhere…but who was it? AH! I know who it is! It's Takano Masamune!

"Ah! It's Chief-san!" I answered with the usual stoic expression with a light bulb over my head as I pointed at him.

All of the editor's faces paled at the name with an expression of doom. I looked through the rows of desks to find Hatori, but instead I found another familiar face. Y'know, the boy with the short brown hair that transferred from Onodera to Marukawa. What was it…Ah! His name was Ritsu Onodera!

"Ah! It's Tsundere-san!" I said pointing at Onodera-san with my mouth slightly open and an emotionless expression

"Tsundere?!" Yelled all the editors, with the exception of Onodera-san and Takano-san.

"Why are you two here? If you're looking for Hatori, he's at a meeting right now." Takano-san said

"Ahh, thank you." I replied in English and raised my hand in thanks

"Whatever, if you want to make yourselves useful why don't you do something to encourage the editors?" Takano-san turned in his chair and continued doing whatever he was doing.

"Oh, and by the way everyone…this is Ichiru Yukimori, He's a good friend of Chiharu Yoshikawa and Hatori's" He added

"Ah, good thing I brought my portable keyboard." I said pulling it out. All the editors' sweat dropped

"Eh? You play Yukimori-san?" Onodera-san asked dumbly

"I'm a composer, of course I do." I answered blankly

"A-ah, g-gomen." He stuttered

"It's ok, I don't really care." I said

"You don't really care about anything that doesn't have to do with Yanase." Someone said slamming a book on my head

"That hurt Ha-ri, you're so cruel…" I turned my head to the person and pouted without emotion

"Don't do that, you look stupid." He deadpanned

"Hurtful~" I said getting shot in the head with an arrow that had the words 'stupid' written on it in all capitals.

"Y-you two seem close." Said a guy who looked like he was currently in high school. All the editors nodded their heads in agreement to that statement.

"Not at all." Hatori and I said at the same time and creating an 'X' with our two arms

"Why are you here alone?" Hatori asked ignoring the 'seriously?!' from the editors. 'Alone?' I stared off into space before blinking at the thought. 'He left?' I looked at the floor silently for a moment.

"…"

"I'm guessing that you were abandoned here?" Hatori asked again

"…"

"I'll take that silence as a yes…" He said

"…"

"Oi, why the hell are you so quiet now?"

"…"

"Hey! Yukimori!"

"…"

"ICHIRU!"

"…"

"Ah fuck it…"

"I was with Yanase. He wanted to apologize for skipping out on work." I said suddenly

"So he just abandoned you like that? The son of a bitch…" Hatori mumbled

"I don't really care Hatori." 'Liar, you care.'

"You don't mind staying here with me right?" He asked

"Nope." I answered making a 'pop' sound at the 'p'. 'Ichiru when did you become such a liar? Didn't your mother…oh wait; my mom didn't teach me crap…'

"You don't care that Yanase left you here by yourself and totally abandoned you to go be with Chiharu?"

"Look Hatori, I could honestly care less about-"

"Then why are you crying?" 'E-eh?'

I lifted my fingers up to my face only to feel wetness on my cheeks. 'W-what?' My eyes widened and I covered my mouth with the back of my hand. I immediately looked down at the floor and away from the eyes of the guys staring at me.

"Ichiru?" I felt a warm hand on my cheek wiping the tears on my face. I looked up and my blue eye (A/N: ha-ha, funny how it's eye instead of eyes…) met dark blue ones.

_**Ba-dump**_

'What the-'I pushed away from Hatori as my face felt hot. 'What the fuck?! I'm supposed to love Yanase…right? But Yanase…loves Chiaki…and Chiaki loves Hatori…And Hatori loves Chiaki…but I…love both Yanase and Hatori?!'

"U-uh…I have to get going now. I think I'll just finish my work at the studio…" I said flustered

"How about I walk you home? My lunch break is soon and you don't live too far anyways." Hatori suggested 'Asshole! I'm trying to get away from you!' I internally screeched

"I'll be fine." I said

"Well why don't I at least treat you to lunch?"

"I'm not-"*Growl*

'FUCK YOU STOMACH! Wait…why am I acting so flustered?! OI! QUIT LOSING YOUR MIND YOU BLUE HAIRED OVEREATING FREAK!' Hatori smirked making me twitch out of nervousness.

"You're hungry…did Yanase steal your treats again?" Hatori asked

"Yeah…but I'll just eat when I get home!" 'YEAH! Great excuse Ichi!'

"Well, you went through the trouble to at least attempt at making Yanase apologize. I should at least treat you to lunch for trying."

"No, no, I'll be fine Ha-ri."

"OH MY GOSH WOULD YOU TWO JUST GO EAT SOME FREAKEN LUNCH AND GET OUT?!" Boomed Takano

"Y-yes sir." Hatori and I said sweat dropping

Hatori and I left the office and went to go get lunch. We ended up going to that burger place again. We ordered 10 burgers, 2 large fries, and 2 vanilla smoothies.

"Thanks for lunch." I mumbled

"Your welcome Yukimori."

"Call me Ichiru. You should stop calling me by my last name already; I already started calling you Hatori and such. Lose the damn formalities!" I said

"Fine, sheesh, you're such a weirdo." Hatori said taking a sip of his smoothie

"Thanks for the compliment." I replied

"Your welcome?"

"Geez Hatori, you're as stoic as usual." I stated blankly

"Oi, are you said I haven't changed?" He asked raising his eyebrow

"Yeah."

"Then thank you."

"Your _**not**_ welcome."

"What the-you little-"

"Ah! Tori!"

Hatori and I turned our heads to see Chiaki and Yanase with a tray of food. 'Seriously?! They're here too?!' Immediately I looked down at the table and continued eating. I allowed my bangs to hide the rest of my face. I could feel Hatori's dark blue eyes stare at me along with a pair of maroon ones.

"Ichi? You and Hatori are-"

"I was going to leave about now. I have to finish up this song before my deadline. Saa…" I stood up and was about to leave when I felt someone's hand grab my wrist. I turned to see Hatori looking at me worried.

"Chiaki, sorry, but I'm gonna go take Ichiru home."

"Ok then Tori! Good luck on your song Ichi!" Chiaki cheered

"Thanks, you shouldn't do everything last minute Chiaki. And start eating more! You're so skinny!" I joked and gave a small sad smile.

Chiaki and Yanase's eyes widened at the smile as I quickly walked away with Hatori right behind me. 'Seriously Yanase? You completely abandon me and then don't even bother to tell me sorry? After all the things I've done for you…' Tears welled up in my eyes as I picked up my pace.

"Ichiru! Slow down!"

I walked faster ignoring Hatori's calls and eventually started running. 'Couldn't you have at least given me a sorry?' I blinked away tears as I continued to run. I don't care were I end up; I just want to get away from everything. Far, far away…

_**Honk! Honk!**_

"ICHIRU!"

_**Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeech**_

_**BAM!**_

"_**ICHIRU!"**_


	4. Chapter 3

Author: ….I feel so sad….for putting my beautiful child Ichiru in the hospital…again.

Ichiru: I'm not you're child.

Author: I BROUGHT YOU TO LIFE AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET?! LET ME BE YOUR MOM DAMMIT!

Ichiru: No.

Author: Bastard!

Yanase: Why did I suddenly become the bad guy in one chapter?

Author: Cause I felt evil that day and wanted to make you evil.

Yanase: Doesn't that make you evil too?

Author: I'm supposed to be evil.

Ichiru: Quit fighting you two. It's annoying.

Chiaki: ANYWAYS! Since those two are currently arguing I shall do the disclaimer!

Hatori: You find time to do the disclaimer, yet you always miss your deadline.

Chiaki: S-SHUT UP! Anyways…The Sekaiichi Hatsukoi characters do not belong to Mujikaru Sakura; they belong to Shungiku Nakamura-san. However, Ichiru Yukimori-san belongs to Mujikaru Sakura~!

Ichiru: Yay…I belong to the evil author…

Ichiru's POV:

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

'Mother fucking beep, shut the fuck up I want to sleep…' It's not everyday I get to sleep in such a comfy bed. By the wayyy…when was my bed this comfy? Is this even my bed? There's possibility that I was kidnapped and was raped in my sleep…but I don't feel any pain in my ass, or at least I don't think so. Is there? Hmm, the wonders of the world…

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

'Damn! Where the fuck am I?!' All this beep crap is pissing me off I swear! If that's my alarm clock…I'm gonna throw that thing out the window and wish it smashes into someone's face. Though, only one can wish until it actually happens…

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

"MOTHER FUCKER SHUT THE FUCK UP" I growled and sat up quickly only to be greeted by the burning of my eye and the pain that shot through my body.

'Fuck, did I get raped then sent to the hospital?' What a caring rapist…notice how I was using sarcasm. I mean seriously…what idiotic rapist sends their victim to the hospital after raping them? I sure as hell won't, hell; I'll make a run for it. Possibly move out of the country…okay maybe that's a bit too much

"Wow, never knew my co-worker could be so violent…how scary~" A sarcastic voice said before chuckling and poking my leg

A pain shot through my leg as I cringed. 'Mother fucker…when did I start cussing so much?' Though, I notice that voice. Sounds a lot like someone that I hate…yet I bother to know who they are.

"Jirou, what do you want." I spoke up

"Oh~! My dear worker Ichiru! Everyone was worried when your friend called saying that you were in an accident! Yuma shitted puppies when he heard about it! PRICELESS~!" Jirou sang with glee getting out of his seat and dancing around the room.

Jirou is one of the people I work with. He's a very…sadistic person. Jirou especially loves it when he tortures Yuma. Yuma is like our boss, he gives us a deadline and we are expected to meet it no matter what. Jirou, however, likes to miss his deadlines just to fuck with Yuma. I honestly think it's hilarious myself, and I occasionally help Jirou fuck with Yuma. Though…it's not funny when he changes the deadline.

"So what's up?" I asked ignoring Jirou's last two sentences

"We had to cut your song, there wasn't any time left and we had no other choice. Sorry Ichiru…we're not going to give you any work until you've fully recovered. The doctor said that you won't be able to work for a while considering you hit your head pretty bad." Jirou fake smiled

"So…why the hell am I in the hospital?" I asked

"You got hit by a bus…literally." A voice said

I turned to my left…which is where the door was...sneaky mother fucker. There, stood Hatori, Yanase, Chiaki, Onodera, and Takano. Hatori and Takano had very…serious faces. I think they're constipated. Chiaki and Onodera had very worried faces which I waved off by smiling. Lastly, the expression that I loved the most was the guilty and angry expression of Yuu Yanase.

"Hmm…another car accident huh….I think that I'm just a man who continuously dodges death. How sad…the joy of death shall never be grasped by my two bandaged hands." I said dramatically as a spotlight suddenly shined upon me with my usual emotionless face.

"Where did that spotlight come from?" Ritsu asked

"GOOD QUESTION MY DEAR BOY~!" Jirou sang

"Shut up you pedophilic bastard." I snapped bluntly

"Ahh…the verbal abuse of my dear co-worker stabs my fragile heart!" He dramatically said before falling to his knees with anime tears

"Get out you pedophile." I replied pointing to the door

"Quit throwing all your anger at me Ichiru, it's hurtful." Jirou dramatically sobbed

"Do you want me to throw this IV at your face?" I threatened

"BYE~! See you when you get back to work Ichiru~!" He sang again and danced out of the door.

'I swear…this guy makes you want to commit suicide…' I sweat dropped and sighed before closing my eyes. Okay yeah…I am pretty pissed. I mean like…my song was cut, which has never happened before, and I'm stuck in the hospital! Again! I mumbled a string of incoherent curses before opening them again and leaning back down.

"How bad was it?" I asked putting my arm over my eyes

"You could've died, you idiot!" Chiaki suddenly yelled

Everyone's eyes widened at his sudden outburst. Tears streamed down his face as he ran to my bed and hugged me. 'Jesus…there's no need to call me and idiot…' I smiled softly and stroked his hair as Chiaki cried into my chest. It's funny, you would think that I would completely hate Chiaki since he's Yanase's target of affection, but it's the complete opposite. Chiaki and I are like brothers sometimes. We care for each other whenever one of us gets hurt and would do anything to help.

"You're such a baby Chiaki; you don't need to cry you know? I'm alive, and that's what matters." I softly said to comfort him

"But-hic-the doctor said-hic-that you could've died!" He sobbed and hugged me tighter

"Ow…Chiaki that hurts…" I coughed

"Sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry!" He apologized

"You guys should get to work, I'm going to be fine, so don't worry about me ok?" I said

"Yukimori-san?" Onodera asked

"Yes Onodera-san?" I replied

"Can I ask you a quick question?" He asked fiddling with his fingers nervously

"You just did." Onodera sweat dropped and decided to ask anyways. He looked around at everyone else nervously and Takano got the hint and signaled everyone that Onodera wanted to talk to me alone. Though, before Takano left he gave me a small glare that I returned of course.

"Your question Onodera-san?" I asked

"Actually, I thought that you wanted to be alone since that guy earlier was talking about your anger…" He paused not knowing whether to go on or not

"Thank you," I said

"Yanase looked broken when he heard about you. Although it's hard to explain his expression in words, he looked angry at himself." Onodera said

"Really…" I mumbled

"Well…uh, I should go now. Get well soon." Onodera bowed and left as I waved goodbye. A couple minutes later the door opened again and Yanase entered the room. I looked him in the eyes; they held the same sadness from when he came to me a week ago. I motioned towards the seat next to my bed and signaled Yanase to sit down. Slowly, he walked towards the chair and sat down. His bangs shadowed his eyes as he looked down refusing to even look me in the eyes.

It was silent for a moment before I reached over and put my hand on his head. He didn't move away from my touch nor did he make a sound. I ruffled his hair and flicked him on the forehead.

"Oi, Yanase." I said breaking the silence

"…" He didn't answer and continued to be silent

"Yanase." I said with a serious tone only to be answered by silence

"Yuu Yanase!" I snapped sitting up and flinging my legs to the side of the bed so that I was sitting up on the side of the bed facing Yanase despite the pain. Yanase continued to be quiet and look away as I glared at him.

"You're an idiot…" He said suddenly

'Look who's talking you idiot, quit it with that face. You know I hate that face.' I scolded internally. Honestly it makes my blood boil when he just blames himself for everything. Yes, most of this was his fault for ditching me, but I was at fault as well for being the dumbass I was obviously and wasn't paying attention to my surroundings.

"You're an idiot too, _baka_." I insulted bluntly and stuck my tongue out at him mockingly. An irk mark appeared on his head as he growled in anger at my mocking gesture.

"When the hell did you become the kid in this relationship?!" He questioned as his mouth twitched

"When you took away my pocky. I still want that back you know." I answered stroking my non-existent beard like an old wise man

"I think you hit your head too hard." Yanase said bluntly as a large rock with the same words landed on my head. 'How cruel…' I thought and poked Yanase in the side. He jumped and fell to the floor eating the…whatever was used for hospital flooring.

"Bastard…!" He growled and stood up from the ground with a red mark on his face.

"_**BLEH**_" I stuck my tongue out at him emotionlessly.

"Tch lay back down Ichi. You're supposed to be resting." Yanase replied sticking his tongue out at me.

"How can I?" My voice broke. Yeah, so what if it did?! I'm a man darn it!

"What do you mean by 'How can I?' you obviously need it anyways! Why can't you-"

"They cut the song." I said interrupting him. I looked down at the white floor. Never, never in my life has my song been cut. Never have I felt so angry at myself. Never have I felt so broken about something like this. Never…

"Are you crying? Don't even answer that question, because I know you are…you stupid crybaby." Yanase said. 'Look who's talking…_baka_.' I thought bitterly as tears fell to the floor.

Yanase's POV:

"It's not the end of the world idiot. You still have tons of songs to write, and people who love you." I said staring down at Ichi. It was silent for a couple minutes before I was suddenly pulled into something warm…and fuzzy. I saw dark blue hair in my face other than the open hospital window. Warm, weak arms slithered its way around my waist and pulled me closer to their owner. I felt my face burn as someone's face buried itself into my shoulder.

"O-oi! What the hell are you doing?!" I sputtered as my heart beat went faster and the burn in my face grew.

"Hugging you. What else?" Said a muffled and emotionless voice. I gritted my teeth.

"WHY?!" I growled in distress

"Because, I need someone to comfort me."

_**Ba-dump**_

"W-w-whatever y-y-you s-stupid…I-I h-hate you." I stuttered uncontrollably. 'Damn that bastard, you…you're making me crazy you asshole.' I thought gritting my teeth together and wrapping my arms around his neck.

I was going to tell him I had to leave at the office…but all those stupid women decided to drag me away in their anger for leaving them to do all that work. I was only gone for half an hour…and this is what happens? Seriously Ichi, I just can't trust you with anyone else except for me. I can't even leave you for a minute, before you're hurt and in pain. In so much pain. Yet, even when I am there…you still end up getting hurt. I hate it so much, but I can't do anything, I can only be by your side and comfort you when you need me the most. I hate you so much, but at the same time…_**I love you**_.


End file.
